Winchesters at Hogwarts
by Writer's Block AKA The Devil
Summary: Dean Winchester suddenly recieves a letter from a magic school, one he quickly throws out and forgets about. But what happens when a witch calling herself Professor McGonagall comes knocking on the door? Rated M because of possibilities in the far off future.


_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Winchester,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Dean looked at the letter in shock. What kind of prank was this?

"Sam! Do you know what this is?" Dean yelled at his little brother, Sam. He turned around to look at Dean and gave him a confused face.

"Know what what is?" Sam asked. Dean sighed and walked over to him, shoving the letter in his face.

"This." Sam looked at the letter, then at Dean.

"I can't read this Dean. Is this even in English?" Sam frowned while squinting at the curly green script. Dean sighed again and turned the letter upside down. "Oh."

"Do you know what it is?" Dean asked once Sam had finished reading the letter.

"No. It's a pretty good prank though." Sam handed the letter back to Dean who scrunched it up and threw it in the bin. "Hey! Why'd you do that?"

"If it's just a prank, then it doesn't matter. Besides, what if dad moves us to another room again? I like this one."

"I guess… Does this mean we're not telling dad about the letter?"

"Definitely. Now budge up, I want to watch TV too." Dean said as he shoved Sam across the bed and began watching the show.

~One Week Later~

"Dad!" Sam and Dean shouted as they saw their father stagger through the door, bleeding from his shoulder and leg.

"Dean, go get my med kit. Sam, go get some water for me." John ordered with a groan. He sat down on the bed and grabbed the medical kit from Dean when he came by. He pulled off his shirt and began cleaning the long scratch starting at his shoulder and going down his back. He nodded his thanks when Sam gave him the bucket of water, then went back to work. Sam and Dean sat on the other bed, watching their father.

"What did you get this time?" Dean asked eagerly once his dad had finished. John sighed.

"Not now Dean. I'll talk to you once I've gotten some sleep. Now, you and Sam both be quiet and leave me alone until I wake up." John collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

"Come on, Sammy. Let's go play cards."

~Two Days Later~

There was a knock on the door. Dean looked up from the duffel bag that he was packing, then at his dad. John nodded towards the door and Dean walked forwards and opened it slightly. Outside, there was a woman in old fashioned green clothing with her hair in a tight bun. Dean looked at her quizzically, then shrugged and opened the door a little wider. He couldn't see anything dangerous about the strict looking woman.

"Thank-you," the strange woman stated before striding into the motel room. She looked at John and Sam, then back at Dean. "You must be Dean."

"Who are you?" John asked before anybody else could say anything.

"Professor McGonagall, deputy Head Mistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She stated rather proudly. Dean frowned, trying to remember where he'd heard the name. He looked over at Sam and saw him looking over at the bin. Why is Sammy looking at the bin?

"Get out." John said as he grabbed a shotgun and aimed it the Professor's face. She frowned.

"Did you not get your letter, Dean?" she asked, slightly confused. Dean shook his head slowly while Sam nodded. Dean looked at his brother disbelievingly. When had he ever gotten a letter?

"The letter you got last week." Sam spoke quietly and Dean shook his head to show that he still didn't remember. "The one we thought was a prank. The one you chucked in the bin."

"Oh, that one." Dean exclaimed, beginning to remember the strange letter. "Did you really send that?"

"Yes. Now, we have to start discussing how to get you to Hogwarts and how you're going to get your school supplies." McGonagall stated simply. She turned back to John. "Unless you wish to discuss some other things first."

"What do you mean 'School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'? Why would Dean be going to a school for witches?" John asked, his shotgun trained on the Professors face. She sighed.

"I am a witch and your son is a wizard. Would you like me to demonstrate?" When John nodded, McGonagall took a thin stick from up her sleeve and waved it, making multi-coloured sparks shoot out. John frowned.

"You're not like the witches we've met before. They didn't use a wand." John said. Dean watched as the witch slipped the piece of wood, or wand as he guessed it was called, back up her sleeve and out of sight. McGonagall sat down on a chair.

"My kind are born with this magic. Most are born to magical parents, but some, like your son Dean, are born to what we call muggles, or non-magical people. When we are eleven, we go to school to learn how to perform magic. We go there for seven years and then leave to continue on with our lives. At that time, Dean could choose to live in either the magical world or the muggle one, but that is up to him. Until then he will attend my school, Hogwarts, to learn how to stabilise and control his magic. Do you have any other questions?" McGonagall finished her speech and looked at the three of them expectantly.

"Where is this school?" asked John.

"Scotland. He would go over on September 1st, come back for a week at Christmas, another at Easter and then at the end of the 3rd term, he would go home for the rest of Summer. If it makes it easier on you, he could stay at Hogwarts over the Christmas and Easter holidays, but he must go home for Summer. Anything else?"

"Scotland! Dean, you can't go all the way to Scotland by yourself!" Sam cried, hugging Dean. Dean tried to get out of his death grip, but failed and slumped against his little brother.

"Why is it in Scotland? Aren't there any schools a little closer to home?" John asked, frowning at the stern looking woman.

"There was once a school in America, but it was discovered and burnt to the ground several years ago. It hasn't yet been rebuilt and the few American wizards that exist have been sending their children all over the globe. Muggle-borns, such as Dean, have been going wherever they can and Dean has been accepted at Hogwarts." McGonagall explained. Dean nodded.

"Can I go, dad?" he asked quietly. John turned his head to look at him.

"How much will going to this school cost? And what about travel expenses?" John questioned.

"Going to Hogwarts is free and we have ways of travelling that will not cost you anything. You simply need to buy him school supplies and give him some pocket money. He won't need much." John nodded in understanding and stood up.

"He can go." Dean breathed a sigh of relief and Sam hugged him tighter.

"What about me? Why can't I go with Dean?" Sam whined, still clutching at his older brother. McGonagall stepped closer and knelt beside the two boys.

"Your name is Sam, isn't it? And you're only seven?" McGonagall asked, getting a nod from everyone in the room. "It's too early to tell if you'll be accepted into Hogwarts. If you show magical promise, then you will definitely go to school with Dean, but not until you turn eleven." Sam nodded again to show his understanding, but still wouldn't let go of Dean.

"Where can we get my school supplies?" Dean asked eagerly. "What kind of supplies are they? They're not just normal books are they?"

"We can go get them now, is your father wishes." McGonagall looked over at John while saying this and received a small nod. She stood up and turned to John. "We'll be back by nightfall. Could you please give Dean an appropriate amount of money?"

John nodded again, went through his bags and came back with a wallet stuffed full of money. He handed it to Dean, who grinned and shoved it in his back pocket. He stood up, hugged Sam and followed the witch outside.

"Hold on to this, Dean. And don't let go." McGonagall stated as she held out an ordinary toothbrush. Dean looked at it quizzically, but decided against asking what it was. He held on to it and was whisked away.

Dean landed with a thump on his butt and looked around in wonder. Where were they? As if reading the young boy's mind, McGonagall answered.

"We're in England, London to be precise. We're going to go to Diagon Alley to get your school things."

McGonagall waited for Dean to stand up then started walking swiftly in the direction of a dirty little pub that nobody else seemed to notice. Dean quickly ran after her and entered the pub.

It was dirty, dusty and almost empty. Dean had been in worse places, but it didn't mean he liked them. McGonagall strode straight through the dull building and out the back door, Dean following behind like a lost puppy. When they got outside, it simply confused Dean even more. The only thing there was a brick wall and a bin.

"Watch closely. This is how we get into Diagon Alley." McGonagall said, pulling her wand out and tapping several bricks. For a second, nothing happened and Dean thought that she was messing with him, but then the bricks began to pull back and he gasped.

Dean looked around in wonder at all the new things to look at. There were weird shops everywhere and even weirder people. Nearly everybody was clad in strange dresses that reached the floor, even the men. The only people who didn't seem to be wearing these were the kids and teenagers. Dean looked open mouthed at a shop full of broomsticks and another full of owls, toads and cats. Dean shook his head and followed McGonagall into the largest building there, an entirely white one with the word 'Gringotts' at the front.

They entered the strange building and Dean gasped at the strange creatures sitting at benches all throughout the room, weighing precious jewels, gold and silver. McGonagall looked at him, smiling slightly.

"They're goblins. They run all the banks in the wizarding world. They're very clever things, so don't go insulting them." McGonagall strode towards the only goblin in the room who appeared to not be doing anything.

"This child needs a new bank account and for his money to be converted into wizarding money. He's a muggle born." McGonagall told the goblin. Dean frowned. Wizarding money? Bank account?

"Um…" Dean started, wondering what to call her. "Why do I need a bank account? And what do you mean by 'wizarding money'?"

"Yes. We have three different coins, which you'll see after you give the goblin your muggle money. The little bronze ones are called knuts and are worth twenty-nine of the silver sickles, which are worth seventeen of the gold galleons. The conversion rate from a muggle pound is about £10, which means about $20 in American currency. You need a bank account for any extra money you have, and no where's safer than Gringotts. Any more questions?" McGonagall looked at Dean, who was feeling slightly overwhelmed. He shook his head slowly and she held out her hand. "Give me your money so that I can give it to the goblin. He'll convert it into wizarding currency and put a small deposit in your newly made account. Here's your key, by the way."

Dean took the key from McGonagall and gave her his wallet. She gave almost all of the money to the goblin, then gave him the change and the new money. He stared at it for a second before shoving it all in the small bag McGonagall had offered him. They left the bank and headed for the next shop, one full of books. He looked at the sign hanging above and saw that it was called Flourish and Blotts. They walked inside and Dean wrinkled his nose at all the books. He quickly found all his school books and left the shop. While he knew Sammy would love it there and all the strange books inside, it held very little interest for Dean.

They went to the Apothecary next, then Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, the clothing shop where Dean was fitted for the strange clothing that he had seen everyone wearing outside. McGonagall told him that they were called robes, not dresses, and that all wizards and witches wore them.

After Madame Malkin's, there was only one shop left, Ollivander's Wand Shop. Dean walked into the dusty old shop, causing a bell to go off. He stood in the centre of the room nervously, wondering where the shopkeeper was. Just as he was about to ask McGonagall if they could come back later a strange man walked out from behind a stack of boxes. He was thin and had luminous silver eyes that made Dean want to leave and never return.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall. It has been some time since you were in here buying you wand. Fir and dragon heartstring, nine and a half inches and quite stiff, if I'm not mistaken." Ollivander spoke softly.

"Yes. This is Dean Winchester. He's going to becoming to Hogwarts this year and needs a wand." McGonagall stated, pointing to Dean.

"Ah, yes. A muggle born, I presume?" Ollivander said whilst taking out a measuring tape. "Hold out your wand arm." He ordered and Dean, unsure of what to do, held out his right arm. Ollivander began measuring him. After measuring him a few times in silence, he then walked around the back of the shop, selecting several boxes. He opened one and handed a wand to Dean.

"Here, try this one. Black walnut and unicorn hair, 10 ¾ inches, somewhat flexible." Ollivander handed Dean the wand, but quickly snatched it away, muttering something about inner turmoil and definitely unsuitable.

He continued giving dean a variety of wands and it seemed like he would do so forever when he suddenly stopped and went into the back room. When he came out, he was carrying yet another wand box. He took the wand out carefully and gave it to Dean, who quickly gave it a flick.

"Excellent!" Ollivander shouted, giving Dean a shock. "Yes, maple and dragon heartstring, 11 inches and rather flexible. That will be 9 galleons and 11 sickles."

Dean left the shop feeling happy. He had large bags full of strange items and clothing an another small bag full of gold, silver and bronze. He still had quite a bit of money left.

"Where are we going now?" Dean asked, seeing that McGonagall wasn't walking towards the exit.

"Do you want an owl, a cat or a toad?" McGonagall asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Your letter stated that you may bring an owl, a cat or a toad. You seem to have money left, so you may as well buy one. Keep in mind that an owl can carry letters to and from places very quickly." Dean nodded and thought for a moment.

"An owl. Definitely an owl. That way I can send letters to Sammy while I'm away."

They walked towards Eeylops Owl Emporium and entered the shop, setting off another bell. Dean could hardly hear it over the noise of dozens of owls screeching. He looked around the shop, looking at the different types and colours of owls. He finally settled on a large brown one and bought it for 13 galleons, 3 sickles and 5 knuts.

"What are you going to name him?" McGonagall asked as they started towards the exit.

"I don't know. I think I'll ask Sammy to name him. I'm no good at that stuff." They left Diagon Alley, Dean sneaking a quick glance behind him before McGonagall whisked them away with something that she called a portkey. They landed just outside the hotel room with a thump, McGonagall gave Dean his stuff and she left with a loud pop. Dean walked into their hotel room and saw Sam sitting on the bed watching the door. As soon as he saw him, Sam jumped up and hugged him, making Dean drop most of his bags.

"Be careful, Sam! There's fragile stuff in those bags!" Dean scolded, giving Sam a quick hug before shoving him away. He picked up all of his things shoved them into the trunk he'd bought and gave the owl to Sam. He looked at the sleeping owl warily.

"Dean, what's this?" Sam asked, poking his fingers through the cage.

"An owl. McGonagall said that I can use him to send you letters while I'm at Hogwarts. You can name him." Dean replied, looking around the room for his dad. He found him sleeping on the bed. "Come on, Sam. Time to go to bed. I'll tell you more in the morning."

"Hurry up, dad!" Dean shouted, hopping from one foot to the other. John sighed and zipped up his bag.

"I'm done, Dean. Are you sure you want to go to this 'magic' school?" Dean looked at his father, trying to see if he's serious. He is.

"Dad, of course I want to go. It sounds fun. Plus, I got an owl. How cool is that?" Dean started jumping up and down again, this time with Sam joining him.

"What time is that professor coming, anyway?" John looked around the motel room, as if she would magically appear at any moment. She did, with a loud pop and an inaudible curse from John.

"It's time to go, Dean. Do you have your stuff?" McGonagall asked, looking at the pile of luggage at Dean's feet.

"Yep," he smiled and pointed to a large trunk right in front of the door. "I don't know why it had to be in a trunk, though. A bag would've been just as good."

"Perhaps. Now, it's time to go. I'll only be taking Dean, so say your goodbyes now. And be quick." McGonagall spun on her heel and left the room. Sam immediately hugged Dean.

"Aw, Sammy," Dean said softly, hugging his brother back. "I'll be back before you known it. You won't even notice I'm gone." Dean continued on, grimacing slightly at his lie.

"Come on, Dean. Time to go. Make sure you tell me when you're coming home so that I can make sure I'm home to greet you." John said, picking up Dean's trunk and moving it outside. Dean nodded, gave Sam one more squeeze and the two of them followed their father out the door.

"I'm ready," Dean told McGonagall. She nodded, took his arm and they disappeared.

They reappeared in crowded train station. Dean looked at the sign that read 'Kings Cross Station' and frowned.

"I thought I was taking a magic train," he told his teacher, dragging his trunk behind him. McGonagall helped him put his trunk on a trolley then looked at him.

"You are. Here is your ticket, you have an hour to get on the train. Don't be late. To get to the platform, run through the pillar. If you need help, ask someone who seems like you. Goodbye," and with that last piece of confusing advice, McGonagall disappeared with another loud crack and Dean was left alone.

Right, Dean told himself. Find the platform. What platform? Dean looked at the ticket. It said that his train would be arriving on platform 9 ¾. Great, Dean groaned. How the hell am I supposed to get to ¾ of a platform?

Dean stood for a second before walking towards what seemed to be platform 9. He stopped in front of it, saw no sign of how to get to the mysterious platform 9 ¾, then turned around and began searching the train station for his platform.

Wait, she said run through the pillar, right? What if I just watch the pillar between platforms 9 and 10 and see if anyone runs through that?

After waiting for 10 minutes, although to Dean it felt like hours, he finally saw somebody go through the pillar. And then several others. Deciding that it was magic, and not just a trick of the light, Dean squared his shoulders and ran through. He arrived on the other side, completely intact.

"Whoa…" Dean breathed, looking at the scarlet steam engine. He smiled then climbed on board, lifting his trunk with him. After walking past several compartments filled with noisy people, Dean finally found an empty one. He sat down and waited for the train to start, wishing Sam was there with him to pass the time.

As the train slowed down, Dean finally looked around his compartment. There were several other people in there, people who had slipped in while he wasn't paying attention, all talking and laughing. Dean shrugged and got out of the compartment, following the voice that boomed above him.

"Firs' years, over 'ere!" the voice seemed to be coming from a gigantic man with bushy black hair and a bushy black beard. Dean followed the man and after a long walk came to a lake with little boats everywhere.

"No more than four to a boat!" the large man cried out again. Dean settled into a boat with three other people, two girls who were sitting on one end whispering to each other and one boy who seemed as content as Dean to stay quiet.

Dean looked around him, seeing lake and forest everywhere in the gloom. He turned around when he heard gasps and stared at the castle he saw. It was the most amazing place Dean had ever seen. He grinned.

When the boats stopped, Dean and the others climbed out and were greeted by Professor McGonagall at the front entrance. They entered the castle and Dean tuned out as McGonagall started talking. She left and the first years were left alone. Dean looked around at the others and saw many nervous faces.

Am I nervous? No, not really. Just excited. Kind of feels like I'm going on a hunt.

Dean turned back to the font when McGonagall came back through the door and he followed the rest of the first years into an enormous room. Dean looked at the ceiling to see how high it went and was shocked to find it completely open to the sky. He turned back towards the Professors when they began talking. Or, at least he'd thought it had been the Professors.

He stared at the strange little hat sitting on a stool that had begun singing. When it stopped, he clapped with the rest of the school, too shocked to do anything else.

"When I call out your name, you will come to the front and try on the sorting hat." McGonagall said to the gathered first years.

Thank god my last name begins with a W, Dean thought as he watched a nervous Katie Bell go up to the hat. It was silent for a few moments, and then called out in a deafening voice:

"Gryffindor!"

Dean waited calmly for his name to be called. When it was, he stepped up to the stool and put the hat on his head. His vision disappeared as it slipped over his head.

_A brave one, hmm? Yes, I suppose you'd have to be with your family like that. _

Dean started as a voice came into his head.

_A smart one too, but you don't like to show off. You wouldn't do well in Ravenclaw. Perhaps Hufflepuff, you are very loyal. To the fault, really. But I suppose you'd hate it there. Too boring. Definitely not Slytherin, you don't have a cunning bone in your body. You're too straight forward for that._

Really?

_Of course. Well, it might as well be GRYFFINDOR!_

Dean took the hat off his head and slid off the stool, walking towards the cheering table he knew to be Gryffindor. He smiled as he slid in a gap near the other first years and waited for the sorting to end. There were only a few more people before an old man, the principle Dean assumed, stood up and greeted the hall.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before I allow you to eat, let me just say welcome once more," he sat back down and Dean stared at him. Was that it? And what was he supposed to eat, he thought numbly as the people around him clapped. There isn't any food on the table.

He looked back at the table as if to prove his own point and gaped. It was covered in food of all kinds. Dean shook his head quickly and shoved as much food on his plate as he could, eating it all before it all disappeared, only to be replaced by desert. Dean grinned when he saw the apple pie and grabbed a large slice of it, shovelling it into his mouth.

Thisplace is awesome! I can't wait 'til Sammy comes!

**Hello there! I hope you like my new story. Not all the chapters are going to be this long and I update pretty slowly. Reviews help remind me to keep writing the next chap, so send in as many as you can!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
